gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo All-Stars: Kirby
Kirby will appear in Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Yoshi. Attributes Kirby is one of the smallest characters in the game, making him a difficult target to hit. He also has five midair jumps, the most out of any character in the game. However, despite his small stature, he is easier to hit while airborne, where his midair jumps make his hurtbox larger. Plus, Stone's super armor only lasts so long. Moveset Y Attacks Y,Y,Y - Fighting Combo (punches twice and then Vulcan Jabs) Forward + Y - Big Sulplex (grabs foe and suplexes it.) Up + Y - Whip (Kirby Uses his whip upward.) Down + Y Hammer Flip (Swings his hammer; can be charged) Air Y - Star Spin (Kirby Spins like a Star.) Air Forward + Y - Air Big Sulplex (Same as grounded version.) Air Up + Y - Air Whip (Same as grounded version.) Air Down + Y Air Hammer Flip (Same as grounded version.) X Moves X - Bomb (tosses a bomb.) Forward + X - Burning Rush (rushes forward encased in fire) Up + X - Final Cutter (similar to his Up B in Smash Bros) Down + X - Door (spawns a door; press again to exit from it) Air X - Air Bomb (Same as grounded Version.) Air Forward + X - Air Burning Rush (Same as grounded Version.) Air Up + X - Air Final Cutter (Same as grounded version.) Air Down + X - Air Door (Same as grounded version.) A Attacks A - Laser (shoots a beam with his laser hat from Squeak Squad) Forward + A - Shotzo (summons Shotzo, which allows him to launch a shot from his cannon) Up + A - Cannon (a cannon launches Kirby upward) Down + A - Stone (turns into a stone; absorbs 100 AP of super armor; press again to return to normal) Air A - Air Laser (same as grounded version) Air Forward + A - Air Shotzo (same as grounded Version) Air Up + A - Air Cannon (same as Grounded Version) Air Down + A - Air Stone (Same as Grounded Version; halts forward momentum; drops downward) Throws Right Stick + Sideways - Spit it Out (inhales foe, then spits them back out) Right Stick Up - Ninja Drop (flies upward with foe offscreen for a moment before crashing downward) Right Sick + Multi-Step (brings foe to ground and stomps on them rapidly) Supers: Level 1 - Copy Ability (turns intro Sword, Spark or Beam Kirby) Level 2 - Wish Upon a Warp Star (looks as if praying as a warp star crashes down in the direction he faces; anyone caught in the explosion is killed) Level 3 - Cook Kirby (transforms into cook Kirby and cooks his foes in a giant pan; guarantees to kill all foes on screen) Costumes and palette swaps Costume 1- Appearance as of Kirby's Adventure *Color 1 - Pink (Deafult) *Color 2 - Yellow (Yellow Kirby from Kirby Air Ride) *Color 3 - Green (Green Kirby from Kirby Air Ride) *Color 4 - Red (Red Kirby from Kirby Air Ride) Costume 2- Nintendo Hats *Color 1 - Mario Hat (Deafult) *Color 2 - Pikachu Hat *Color 2 - Sonic Hat *Color 3 - Link Hat Costume 3- Waddle Dee *Color 1 - Red (Deafult) *Color 2 - Blue *Color 3 - Yellow *Color 4 - Green Trivia *Kirby was announced alongside Pit * In the intro, Kirby's Head Glows. *Kirby is smallier then Pikachu. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters